The interaction of one or multiple mediums, materials, objects, devices, processes or combinations of these, with one another, with light, or both (“light-art interactions”), has been a focus of an enormous amount of work among those making images of art, design, and architecture for thousands of years. In particular, since the invention of Cubism c. 1910 and throughout the 20th century up until the present day, there has been an unprecedented explosion in the use of new mediums and processes to make images. As a result, an unprecedented plethora of new kinds of images and mediums have been invented, and the solid form of images has opened up to light and space. This deeply rooted, mainstream current in art, design and architecture is continued by the present invention.
The present invention provides a reinvented image making medium which may be called a new kind of canvas, as well as images made therewith, therefrom, and thereupon. Both the canvas support medium and the images made therewith, therefrom and thereupon are referred to herein as compositions. Examples of these novel compositions are made with well known polymers that had not previously been explored, optimized or specially prepared for image making or for images, such as compositions made with acrylic, polycarbonate or absorbent polymer. Other examples are inventive compositions made with polymers or other ingredients that were previously unexplored because they are new or relatively new, such as conductive polymer, organic light emitting diodes and displays with changeable, non-light-emissive colorants. The novel canvas support medium offers new and enhanced aesthetic properties or formal elements, expanding the use of light, light effects, transparency, color, space, layering, texture, form, structure, the creative process, workability, conductivity, visual effects, interactivity, permanence and conventional image making mediums (like artist's paints) to such an extent that it enables a wide range of new images to be created.